


The Perfect Night

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Dani takes Jamie out on the perfect date with the help of Owen and his dog, Benji/
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> 1\. newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Pets  
> 2\. adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt picture: Woman Hugging a Dog

The days grew darker as Christmas neared, but being away from Bly Manor gave them an inner brightness that shone through in Dani's face, especially when she smiled. Jamie made sure to see that smile as often as possible.

Living in a new country was tricky. Jamie didn't know her way around, but she was learning and with some research at the local library and some tips from Michelle, the helpful librarian who ignored the fact that they were lesbians in a small town in 1987, she planned the perfect date for their Saturday night. She'd even gotten Owen to help.

"Where are we going?" Dani asked with a grin. "I need to know how to dress."

"It's cold and there's snow on the ground. It doesn't matter where we go, because it's always bloody cold in this town," Jamie answered, laughing.

Dani wrapped her arms around Jamie and kissed her. "Just a hint? I can be very appreciative." 

Jamie shook her head. "You'll just have to trust me. Come on, let's get going." 

She drove them out to a property just at the edge of town that had been turned into a winter wonderland. Apparently the owners let everyone in for free with a donation box for the expenses. That wouldn't fly in a British manor, but Americans were far more trusting and egalitarian. When they got out of the car, Jamie took Dani's hand as they walked around. The property was gorgeous, with trees and lights everywhere. The frozen pond had become an ice rink. The owners' grandchildren sold hot cocoa from a little table they had sat up near the pond.

"Do you like?" Jamie asked, but she knew the answer from the big smile on Dani's face.

"You should have told me. I don't have skates," Dani answered, still smiling.

Jamie pointed to the side where Owen was standing with Benji. "Our fairy godfather took care of that."

Dani ran toward their friend and kissed his cheek, before crouching down to hug the big white dog. "Hello, Benji, did you help these crazy Brits with this date?" She chucked when Benji answered by licking her face.

"Hello to both of you. I have brought some food," Owen said. "And drinks, the proper kind with the right amount of alcohol, but we can buy some hot chocolate as well."

Dani put an arm around Jamie and rested her head against her girlfriend's should. "Oh this is perfect. You two are amazing… Thank you."

It was a perfect night, and when the Lady of the Lake stared back at Dani from the shiny surface of the frozen pond, Dani ignored her. It was too soon and nothing, not even the Lady, would mar such a perfect night.


End file.
